Potency
by Kirsten Kern
Summary: Rachel's not your ordinary girl.  Quinn's the head cheerleader and sick of Rachel trying to take what she has.  Too bad Quinn is wrong about what Rachel wants.  Vampire!Rachel is done with Quinn.  Consensual reap ensues.  Faberry.  Femslash.


Title: Potency (1/1)

Rating: NC-17

Author: Swordguard/Kirsten Kern

Words: 12,781

Summary: Rachel's not your ordinary girl. Quinn's the head cheerleader and sick of Rachel trying to take what she has. Too bad Quinn is wrong about what Rachel wants. Vampire!Rachel is done with Quinn. Consensual reap ensues. Faberry.

Author's Note: Thanks to PlushPandas/KiwiPhoenix for beta-reaping. It's fun despite you thinking it's not~ (for me, I mean.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, besides this fic.

* * *

><p>Rachel stormed out of the glee room, her arms down by her sides, fists clenched. The bell had rung right after Quinn had called her out on trying to get Finn to sing with her, thinking that she was trying to, once again, steal her boyfriend. Despite the rumor that Rachel wanted to get with Finn was false, she was trying to get him single and if angering Quinn was the only way to get him single then so be it. And once he was single, she could have Quinn all to herself instead of watching the blonde secretly detest the fool of a boy.<p>

Finn was an idiot who didn't seem to know how to do anything right with his life, especially in relationships; after her first break-up with Finn, she couldn't help but look back upon her stupid decision to date him. He was, for the most part, a cute, decent, football player, but he was dumb as a rock and too wrapped up in himself to actually be involved in a relationship, and this was coming from the self-centered Rachel Berry. With Quinn and Finn broken up, she figured she would be able to have Quinn. Well, more she would be able to seduce Quinn, and if Noah Puckerman could seduce Quinn, certainly someone with more grace could.

But, despite the lack of grace and finesse that both the boys had, Rachel couldn't seem to fault Puck or Finn for wanting Quinn. Who didn't want Quinn? She was one of the most popular girls in school, not to mention one of the most gorgeous, smart, talented girls. And the way she had climbed to the top of the social ladder not once, but _twice_, caused the brunette to be extremely impressed as opposed to the common callous and deceptive feelings that people showed to the blonde. Along with her status, her blonde hair was a show of her beauty and grace as it softly cascaded over her shoulders and rested just below her neck. And, oh Jesus, if the way Quinn flung her hair around didn't turn Rachel on, well, she didn't know what did. Just thinking about it now was starting to affect her.

Rachel shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt herself get wet at the thought of the other girl. She wasn't one to give into lust, especially after all this time, but she had almost done it with Jesse; granted, that was after she had had a fight with Quinn, leaving her to be incredibly horny afterwards. What else could she have done? And why did it matter? She hadn't done anything either way, just had gotten closer to it than she had initially meant to.

_Well, this just won't work,_ she thought haughtily. She was tired of pretending to the world that Quinn Fabray didn't set her on edge, one way or another. All the countless fights that they had just drove Rachel closer and closer, almost to the point where she pinned the other girl up against a wall and ravaged her, despite whatever height rule there was.

With all that focused rage and anger towards her, she struggled to concentrate through the haze of desire that infiltrated her mind during each fight. And she knew it affected the blonde the same way it affected her; she could smell the arousal in the air, especially after a heated fight. Why even bother trying to hide it; it'd be bound to come out sooner or later.

Besides, it was way more trouble trying to hide whom she wanted rather than what she was.

She quickly made her way out of McKinley High and down the streets, heading to her house to take care of her… needs. Her mind had already conjured up images of pushing the blonde up against the lockers, ravaging her in between passing periods, sending her over the edge before the other students were released from their classes with no idea as to what had happened between the highest and lowest hierarchal members. Breath coming in pants, face flushing, eyes glazing over…

The brunette practically bowled through the front door and up to her bedroom, throwing the door open and closed with a loud bang. Being grateful her fathers weren't home, she almost tore the buttons of her shirt off, her fingers not working deftly enough, even though they were inhumanly quick.

She inhaled sharply as her shirt finally fell open to reveal her tanned, slim stomach leading up to simple, white bra, her chest already heaving from the mere thought of the blonde. Her hands trailed down her sides, nails causing goose bumps to quickly form as she pictured her hands as Quinn's. She almost laughed. Just thinking about the blonde's hands on her turned her on more than Jesse, Finn, or Puck ever could.

She quickly popped open the button to her pants, a grin forming on her face before shoving her hand down. Her head tilted back and cracked painfully against the door as a loud moan escaped her lips. One thought served as a mantra as she pushed herself to and over the edge: _Quinn._

* * *

><p>Rachel slumped against the door, removing her hand from her pants and gingerly standing with a wince. She bit her lip as she braced her hands back against the door and slowly pushed off, her feet dragging slightly. Once she was up, however, a smirk formed on her lips as she licked them.<p>

It had been about thirty minutes since she got home and, well, she had been against the door for the whole thirty minutes. The brunette yawned slightly and bit her lip, pulling her shirt back together, noticing a button was missing. She rolled her eyes and shrugged the shirt off, throwing it to the side and into the trash. _At least it was one of the animal sweaters, _she thought,something that was normally necessary for her persona at school. She opened her closet to pull out an unusually tight, black shirt and a short, red skirt. It wasn't really her style, but with what she was about to do, not being in her style would just make everything more surreal.

She jumped down the stairs two at a time, her short skirt slightly billowing as she walking herself through what she was planning on doing. The plan would be hard to execute, but entertaining and definitely well worth it. Besides, she was Rachel Berry, _the_ Rachel Berry; she didn't like things that didn't come with a challenge.

Ever since that day when she and Quinn had sung the duet, she couldn't stop thinking of her. Of course, that wasn't to say that she didn't normally think of Quinn, because she really did… every time she needed to relieve some pressure. But it was beginning to be more frequent than before and much more domesticated, shifting from purely sex fantasies to simple daydreams of holding the blonde's hand while walking through the park or watching the sunrise. All of this caused her to not be able to think about anything but Quinn when she was anywhere near her, which made Glee especially hard, even though the music used to be able to distract her. And even the music couldn't distract her if Quinn chose to sit near her; she could smell her shampoo, her perfume, _her essence _as she crossed, uncrossed, and crossed her legs again. She delighted in the small, infrequent smiles that Quinn sent her when they sat near to each other, the simple touches that occasionally passed between the two of them, and the secret glances that they shared, however scarce they were.

She shook her head again. She practically skipped into the bathroom to fix her hair and smiled the smile that was reserved only for Quinn, glancing at her sharper-than-most-humans' canines. The brunette ran her tongue over them and shivered at the tingle that ran throughout her body, her eyes fluttering as her fists clenched as the thought of Quinn's perfect neck infiltrated her mind.

Being a vampire wasn't the easiest thing to live with. But she wasn't like those vampires from Twilight; she didn't sparkle or whatever they did. But she also wasn't Dracula, trying to suck the blood out of any human that so much as came (pun intended) within a one-mile vicinity. Sure, she needed to head down to the blood bank every once in awhile or her fathers would bring something home occasionally, since they also had the necessity of blood on a regular basis.

But it was what she was. She was a vampire, which explained how she could smell everything about Quinn: how she could smell her during their fights, how she could tell that the other girl was as affected as she, herself, was. She could tell that just being near her set the blonde off as much as it set her off.

Part of the reason she could tell was her age. Even if she weren't as old as her parental figures were, she wasn't anywhere close to a newborn; she had lived through a few decades at the supposed age of sixteen now. She figured she was born sometime in the early twentieth century when people had a greater base of vocabulary than they did now, hence her advanced speech patterns. That, and she had had a lot of free time on her hands in the last few decades.

She wasn't naïve enough to think that her fathers created her themselves. Their back-story was actually interesting. She almost got killed for walking in on two guys about to do it—two vampires nonetheless—and it was probably the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her. At least she learned that knocking seemed to be a good way to avoid that type of situation again. But despite disrupting what was probably going to be an exciting night between the two vampires, they took her under their metaphorical wings.

Rachel braced herself against the counter with one hand, grounding herself as she shook her thoughts away once again. She had a mission to accomplish. Her free hand went to her hair, smoothing out the stray hairs at the top of her head. The singer had pulled the upper half in a ponytail, leaving the bottom half to flow freely, giving her the mistaken impression that she could run her hand through it. She let out an unnecessary, but shaky breath as she mentally steeled herself for what was to come. Deciding she was as ready as she was ever going to be, she pushed off the counter and skipped out of the bathroom towards the door.

_It's four o'clock, which means… _She grinned to herself and opened the door, stepping out into the sunny Lima afternoon and closing the door behind her. She took another deep breath before shaking herself out, the grin simplifying into a smirk on her lips.

* * *

><p>Quinn mentally cursed as she had to walk home from school since Finn was obviously too busy to give a damn about her welfare or mental state. All she had wanted was to talk to him about Rachel because sometimes, that girl just sent her up a wall, but no, he didn't have time because of some stupid thing or another; she really didn't care what he had to say when he denied her his necessary "boyfriend" duty.<p>

Things with Rachel had become complicated, well, more complicated than they had been. First, they (mainly Quinn) absolutely despised each other—despite never really knowing each other,—then they were kind of getting along only to go back to the dreading-every-moment-you're-near-me stage, and then, _then_ they had that… _duet_. She rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

Yeah, she was extremely flattered that Rachel liked her nose enough to have her own nose be modeled after it, and she felt sorry—no, she didn't feel sorry for Rachel, she pitied her like the Romans pitied the Gladiators that they sentenced to death—pitied Rachel enough to actually allow the girl to use her nose. After all, Finn was a horrible dancer, and she was glad she hadn't been in Rachel's position… not that anyone really deserved it, but if anyone did, it was that cocky, overbearing _diva_, even if the girl _was_ the best singer.

What? The cheerleader may be the biggest bitch at the school, but she certainly wasn't deaf.

But that duet was just—well, she didn't really know how to even explain it. It felt like something inside her clicked when Rachel looked at her with her brown, sorrow-filled, doe-like eyes at the end of the song, tears threatening to escape her eyes while the look of vulnerability was ever-present on her marred, but still pretty, face. And, okay, maybe she had been close to crying as well, but only because she felt pity for Rachel.

Right?

_Of course_, she resolved. She pitied the girl. That was her story and she was going to stick to it, dang it! There was no other reason to cry after singing a duet with Rachel. It wasn't as if she stopped whatever she was doing to listen to Rachel sing, even if she pretended to hate it and wore a scowl on her face, masking the butterflies she felt fluttering inside. No, she would never pretend to not like something; she just simply didn't like something. It just wasn't something Quinn should do.

Except that was exactly how it was.

The blonde lo—liked hearing Rachel sing, and she _did_ stop whatever she was doing just to listen to the diva express herself through a song, even though she did it almost every time glee club gathered and possibly once or twice outside of the club. The passion that the brunette exuded while singing was incredible and the only other way Quinn could get that passion out of Rachel was when they fought, hence why the blonde baited her until she would finally fight back.

The blonde was ashamed, however, when she found that she actually enjoyed the fights—like, _really_ enjoyed the fights, enough that she was aroused after each and every one, each one getting her progressively hotter. But like any good, straight, Catholic girl would do, she denied it more than two female cast members living together denied they were dating, even if they started talking about the other without being asked. Thoughts such as the ones she had during and after the fights were not the thoughts that straight girls should be having. There's nothing straight about slapping a triumphant grin off a girl's face right before jumping said girl, practically sucking her face off; it wasn't heterosexual at all.

Quinn unconsciously grinded her teeth together, rolling her eyes as she neared closer to her house. She really needed to stop thinking about Rachel; it was starting to cause the fluttering in her stomach that she felt when she neared the brunette and her brief reliving of the fights was starting to speed up her heart. Quinn made her way up the long driveway to her house, pulling out a set of keys and unlocking the door, muttering to herself to forget about the diva invading her thoughts. It was starting to be unhealthy.

She pulled off her striped cardigan and draped it over her arm, traipsing over to the stairs that led up to her room. Sighing with relief as she opened her bedroom door, she threw the article of clothing onto the bed before closing the door with her foot. It had been a long day; Rachel (oh, look, she was thinking about the brunette again) had tried to get a rise out of her, and she fought back, but the girl had run out of the room as soon as the bell let out. Quinn would've followed to continue their heat-filled argument, but she had to talk to Brittany and Santana about weird urges that Brittany somehow turned into gay duck sex (that was when she left them in the locker room before heading to Cheerios practice earlier than usual.) So, when her hands moved to the bottom of her white shirt, gripping the hem before slowly moving it up, and she heard something move behind her, she groaned loudly, not wanting to deal with whatever could've made the noise.

Raising an eyebrow and mid-groan, she turned to see nothing out of its place and she shook her head, removing one of her hands from her shirt and closed her eyes while pinching the bridge of her nose. Her exasperated sigh turned to a yelp as she was gripped from behind.

_Shit, shit, shit! There _was_ someone there! _

Quinn flailed about, trying to dislodge the strong arms that held her arms to her sides and encompassed her torso. She grunted with effort as she tried to turn, tried to punch, tried to kick, tried to do _anything_ that might get her assailant off her, but it was no use; whoever was behind her had a solid hold of her. She was going to die. She was going to be raped and killed. And the worst thing about it, was that she couldn't stop thinking about Rachel.

Finally, after another minute of struggling, she noticed that her attacker wasn't moving or necessarily trying to hurt her, just keeping her still. She looked down at the offending arms and raised an eyebrow at the tan skin she saw. There was just no wa—oh, _God_. The blonde groaned again loudly and hung her head, cursing herself.

Her incessant thinking had manifested into her own little Rachel Berry nightmare; there wasn't any other explanation as to why the short girl would be able to keep her in such an iron-clad grip without even trying. Rachel was strong, but not _that_ strong; there was no way she could hold a writhing, flailing cheerleader like Quinn at bay. She was hallucinating Rachel Berry… in her room… gripping her from behind. Well, that almost sounded like a dream she had had a couple weeks ago.

"Why are you doing this to me, God?" Quinn mumbled aloud, not caring if her hallucination heard her. Her voice trembled slightly, vulnerability evident. "Isn't it bad enough that I thought about her on my walk home, not to mention the last few weeks? Why does there have to be a manifestation of her in my room? Really? Why not someone who could help clear my mind instead of feed my imagination?"

Rachel lifted her eyebrows. Apparently, she was a manifestation, just a figment of Quinn's imagination. She smirked; this could actually work with her plan. She leaned closer to Quinn, stepping on her tiptoes to whisper into Quinn's right ear; she paused as she felt the blonde lean into her slightly, allowing herself to revel in the fact for a few moments.

"Why, Quinn, who's to say I can't clear that pretty little head of yours?" she whispered seductively, her breath cascading over Quinn's ear and causing the blonde to shiver unexpectedly. This would be easier than she thought. She slowly unclasped her hands and placed them flat against the blonde's stomach as she buried her face in Quinn's neck.

She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and wanting nothing more than to sink her teeth into that perfect neck. Quinn let out a soft gasp, her heart speeding up as the singer nuzzled the soft skin, tongue flicking out to taste quickly. The brunette could practically hear the blood pumping through Quinn, smell her fear, but also the very distinct smell of arousal.

"What do you want?" Quinn practically whimpered, her knees giving in slightly. She had no idea why her mind decided to turn against her, but she might as well go along with whatever fucked-up fantasy she was having.

"It's not what I want," Rachel whispered, lips grazing against the blonde's porcelain neck, "it's what you want deep down." She licked her lips, her tongue teasing the blonde's neck in the process. Her hands slowly moved over Quinn's stomach, making the hem crawl up her stomach slightly.

Quinn gasped and reached behind her, fisting her hand in Rachel's hair and tilting her head to the side to allow her better access. Rachel blinked rapidly before smirking. She had never seen the blonde this willing to do anything before; being a figment of Quinn's imagination was definitely helping her plan. Her left hand lifted the blonde's shirt up more as her right danced upon her skin, causing Quinn to gasp softly at the softness of the shorter girl's hands. They definitely didn't feel like the hands of a man and the feelings they evoked in her definitely didn't resemble any feeling her previous boyfriends had managed to elicit from her.

"And what is it that I want?" Quinn tried to ask innocently, but the moan that was wrenched from her throat ruined any chance of being innocent. The blonde pushed herself back against the shorter girl, amazed with how detailed her hallucination was. She could feel every curve of Rachel, every breath that fell across her neck, every brush of her eyelashes on the neck, every fleeting touch of Rachel's fingertips across her stomach. It was almost as if she were real. Her eyes cracked open slightly as she felt Rachel's right hand rising ever farther.

"You want me to actually be here, not just an image of me, no matter how real I may seem," Rachel stated factually against Quinn's neck, her teeth softly grazing her skin. Even though she was just an illusion, the way the brunette answered as if it were obvious caused the blonde to clench involuntarily. As the singer's hand skimmed the underside of the blonde's breast, Quinn pushed her backside against the brunette's crotch, answering her unvoiced question.

"God, yes, I do," the blonde whispered, causing a shiver to erupt through Rachel as arousal pooled between her legs. Four words spoken—or moaned—from the blonde's lips and Rachel was more turned on than she had ever been in her life. Her hand finally cupped the blonde's breast and she squeezed gently, softly biting her neck, careful not to draw blood with her canines.

"Well, Quinn," Rachel whispered, kissing her neck sweetly, "lucky for you, I am here."

Quinn froze, her eyes snapping open and a look of panic dominating her facial features. This was normally where she woke up from her fantasies, leaving her hot and bothered in the morning without a damn thing she could do (she was a Christian girl, after all. But, the girl was still gently groping her breast and her lips were lightly kissing and sucking along her neck. Quinn tensed and her hand's grip on Rachel's hair went limp. Without any type of eloquence, words slipped from her mouth in a jumbled mess from a mix of confusion and arousal.

"Ex-excus—but how is th—what the he—_what_?"

Rachel kissed her neck as though she hadn't noticed the girl's apprehension, even though anxiety was slowly building within her. "I'm real, not a figment of your fatigued mind. I'm here, and as you desire, I'm going to _fuck_ you," she whispered, her teeth capturing the blonde's earlobe gently.

Despite Quinn being more than turned on, she wasn't going to let the brunette touch her while she thought she was one of her fantasies. Quinn removed her hand from the brunette's hair, twisting away as if burned. She clenched her fists down to her sides and her jaw set. This was unacceptable! She was at the top of the social rule while the singer was at the bottom; things were not supposed to be like this.

"How did you get in here, Berry?" she snapped, ignoring the fact that her hair was ruffled, her shirt was still high on her stomach, and the fact that she was throbbing and utterly drenched. Rachel smirked, slowly walking in a circle around the blonde.

"Aww, Quinn, don't be like that," she cooed, her voice soothing but her eyes clearly predatory. "We were having such a good time. I know I was, at least." Her brown eyes roved over Quinn's body, pausing between her legs as she easily picked out the smell of the blonde before lifting back up to her eyes. She closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly. "And judging by your… aroma, you were too," she stated, her voice husky and her eyelids fluttering open to reveal almost-black eyes.

Quinn had begun backing away from the brunette when she had begun circling, backing up into the wall, trying to press herself closer in attempts to escape the brunette. The way Rachel was talking, the way she held herself, the way her eyes seemed to glint, it all seemed as if this was coming straight from one of her dreams where a more confident, dominant Rachel seemed to appear more often than the shy, but still decently confident Rachel she saw at school. She shivered at the tone of Rachel's voice and thoughts of escape quickly turned to thoughts of legs spread wide for the brunette. Her eyes flashed to the brunette's lips, even though she was a few feet away, and she licked her lips. The look that Rachel was giving her made it seem as if the brunette wanted to devour her. The fact that her heart rate had picked up and she was struggling to keep her breath even was not lost on either girl.

"What do you want?" Quinn repeated the earlier words in a whisper, voice shaking from a combination of fear and arousal; she knew the arousal was beating out the fear. She was a good Catholic girl; she wasn't supposed to be turned on right now! _Especially not this turned on_, she thought guiltily as her thighs clenched slightly, trying to relieve the pressure, but failing.

Rachel shook her head as she closed her eyes, pinching her nose and letting out a very human sigh. "I thought we went over this already, Quinn; pay attention," she scolding gently, much like one did with a child. "There's no point in denying how turned on you are, I can smell you from over here. And there's definitely no point in me denying it, because, Jesus, you look so," she paused to remove her hand and open her eyes while taking in the appearance of the girl, attempting to think of the right adjective, "_fuckable._"

Quinn shivered at the husky quality of the brunette's voice, her knees locking to keep herself on her feet instead of tumbling to the floor. She knew that the singer had a point; there really was no denying that she was turned on and there was no point in pretending that it wasn't so either. But how could she tell?

"How can you tell? You're more than ten feet away," Quinn snapped, gathering enough bravado to cross her arms over her chest and scowl at the diva. The shorter girl laughed, shaking her head and biting her bottom lip. She appeared more like the Berry she knew and not the animalistic predator that had been eyeing her seconds ago.

"Oh, Quinn, there are so many things you don't know about me," Rachel replied, slowly stalking towards the blonde, eyes watching for any warning signs on Quinn's face. She stopped in front of her, keeping her hands neutrally by her sides.

"Close your eyes, Quinn," Rachel stated in a gentle tone. Quinn cocked an eyebrow and opened her mouth to object, but stopped when she saw the commanding, but somehow still pleading, look on Rachel's face, and allowed her eyes to slip closed.

She shivered at the unexpected contact of the brunette's fingertips as they ran across her crossed arms and Rachel's hands softly gripped the blonde's wrists, uncrossing her arms. She bit back a moan at the mere feel of the other girl's soft touch, and even though it was much less sexual and much more gentle than it had been when the brunette's hand had been on her chest, it seemed to garner the same response: arousal.

She held the blonde's hands in hers and linked their fingers slowly, smiling when the blonde unconsciously squeezed her hands. Rachel brought Quinn's right hand to her breast, over her heart. She released the taller girl's hand and waited a few seconds until the blonde gasped and opened her eyes. Quinn stared at her hand on Rachel's chest, where her heart should be.

Her mouth agape, she pushed harder, thinking that maybe it just wasn't strong enough to feel, but quickly moved her hand over to the other side of Rachel's torso, trying to find a heartbeat. Scared, hazel eyes jumped to Rachel's in a hurry. The brunette sighed, the only exhale Quinn had felt since her hand had been upon the shorter girl's torso. Quinn was pretty sure that that wasn't normal.

Quinn's mouth opened and closed as if she were speaking, but no words escaped her mouth. Rachel's eyes shifted towards Quinn's lips and, as she did so, she licked her lips before her gaze travelled back up to the blonde's eyes; the closeness and intimacy of the situation seemed to override the anxiety of telling Quinn her secret. The taller girl pulled her hands away, trying to shrink against the wall, something she never would've thought she would do in the presence of Rachel Berry.

"What—what are you?" Quinn whispered, sliding down the wall as Rachel kneeled in front of her, trying not to invade the blonde's bubble. The brunette stoically watched Quinn as the blonde began to filter through what she knew in search of an answer.

The blonde had no idea what was going on besides the fact that Rachel was clearly not breathing and had no heartbeat. And she had never actually seen her cry even though it seemed as if the shorter girl had been on the verge of tears, but there were never any actual tears. But the fact that she was lacking a heartbeat was the most unnerving thing. And, sure, she imagined the brunette could hold her breath for a while due to vocal training, but not that long and with a single exhale.

Quinn looked at Rachel quickly. The brunette's chest wasn't moving. So, no breathing, no heartbeat – she reached across and laid her hand over her chest again just to make sure – and no crying. She cocked an eyebrow, removing her hand. How was that possible? Unless…

"What else don't you do?" The blonde asked skeptically.

"I don't eat," Rachel laughed softly, a certain mischievous gleam in her eye as she added, "Well, not conventional food, at least." Quinn choked on air as she shot a wide-eyed look at the other girl before her eyes narrowed into a glare. Rachel grinned widely and the blonde shook her head before chuckling softly with her, forgetting the fact that she was in her room with Rachel Berry, who apparently really wasn't human.

"I'm not human." The whispered words captivated the taller girl.

"Well, I always figured that," Quinn teased with a small smile, looking up at Rachel demurely. Rachel scoffed and lightly swatted the blonde's arm.

"No heartbeat, no breathing, no eating… so, you're what? A vampire?" She chuckled at the absurdity of the entire situation until she noticed Rachel had fallen quiet. "Oh, my God, you are, aren't you?"

Rachel looked away, staring down at the floor. This had been a stupid idea, coming here to Quinn's room and basically flaunting all that she was. There was no way she would be able to hide it now and if Quinn wanted, she could be destroyed at school—not that it really mattered. She almost jumped as she heard a squeal coming from Quinn and her head snapped towards her, eyebrows pulled together and a slight frown on her face.

"That is so cool!" Quinn squealed again, a childish grin on her face. "Well, it's a little bit creepy and scary, but once you get over that, it actually seems cool," she amended once she actually thought it through, causing the brunette to smile. "At least you don't sparkle. Though, I have to say that I'm a little surprised, since you like pink and sparkles so much."

Rachel laughed softly; she could tell that the blonde was still slightly scared, but the other girl was trying to make light of it despite everything. The brunette's hand gravitated back towards the blonde's hand and she gripped it gently, looking at the taller girl affectionately.

"Don't forget bedazzling," she added, laughing again before she became serious and said, "Yes, well, it does have its perks here and there," the brunette responded, feeling butterflies fluttering through her as Quinn seemed to accept that that was what she was and actually seemed to… appreciate it in a way.

"Aren't vampires supposed to be cool to the touch though?" the blonde asked curiously, knowing from the previous touches that this vampire seemed to be as warm as she was.

"Yes, well, if I told you," she whispered, looking around as if she were about to spill a big secret and didn't want anyone else to hear, "I'd have to kill you."

There was complete silence for a few seconds as Quinn watched Rachel's poker face break out into a grin, giggles bursting through, after several moments of complete seriousness and she found herself laughing along with the brunette. Apparently being told that the girl of her dreams was a vampire wasn't phasing her at all, and she was getting along with the girl better than she ever had before.

A shy smile graced Quinn's lips as she looked into Rachel's eyes. Sure, she wasn't human, as proven, but she wasn't trying to hurt her; she never had been. Throughout high school, the threats, the nicknames, the pregnancy, everything that Quinn threw at her. She had never even tried to get even with the blonde once. Well, excluding when she told Finn he wasn't the father. The brunette could've eaten her, _literally_, but she hadn't. She'd never ever gotten close to hurting her. Her smile faltered. But, Finn and Puck…

"Why?"

Rachel sighed, the previously-present smile instantly fading, and looked off to the side, knowing what the blonde was referring to. "It's stupid," she muttered, looking at Quinn momentarily before averting her gaze once more. Quinn leaned forward and Rachel looked back towards her.

"You're a vampire and sitting in my house—in my room—when you tried to ravage me not ten minutes ago and _you're_ worried about being stupid?" It would've been easy for Rachel to attack her, and yet, she was still sitting on her floor with Quinn, talking about what she was as if they were discussing nail polish.

Rachel laughed as Quinn raised an eyebrow in the classic Quinn fashion.

"Touché. You should definitely consider getting your mental health checked, dear Quinn." It was the blonde's turn to swat the girl as a smile grew on her lips. The brunette's laughter ceased and a sigh took its place once more. Looking away, she chewed on her lower lip in thought.

"Long story short, I wanted you," _desperately,_ she added in her head, "and they were in the way." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Quinn blinked once, twice. That was the shortest explanation she had ever heard Rachel Berry, the eloquent, obnoxious, talkative girl say.

"You seduced my boyfriends," she started slowly, looking at the floor, then up at Rachel, "so you could have me?" Rachel looked at her quickly before ducking her head and nodding slightly. For being a vampire and God knows how old, she still felt like the high school girl she was pretending to be in front of Quinn.

"You couldn't have spared me the heartache and just asked me yourself instead of making me think I was worthless? That nobody wanted me?" Tears were springing into hazel eyes and Rachel instantly felt ten times guiltier. She opened her mouth to explain, but Quinn interrupted her attempt. "No, you don't get to say anything; you just get to listen until I say you can talk." Rachel's eyes widened slightly, but she closed her mouth and her gaze shifted to the floor in between them. She was being lectured by a mortal… a teen-aged mortal.

"First Finn, then Puck. Do you always have to get what you want? Didn't you ever think I was happy with either of them?" Rachel looked up as the blonde's voice cracked and a couple tears rolled down her cheeks. Rachel reached forward slowly, cupping her cheek and brushing her thumb, collecting the tear.

"Sweetheart," she cooed as a loud sob was emitted, shifting to sit next to the blonde and wrap her arms around her. "I'm so sorry; I wasn't thinking. I was doing the typical Rachel Berry thing and only thinking of myself." She felt horrible. You would think that after decades of dealing with humans, the brunette would be able to think of people other than herself, but that apparently wasn't the case. She mentally berated herself for acting like a stupid, careless teenager.

The blonde's knees pulled into her chest and she wrapped her arms around them, trying to curl up into herself. She felt like crap. Of course, she hadn't actually wanted Puck or Finn. She knew that neither of them would be what she needed in the long-run, that she was just using them. And based on her reactions to being just near Rachel obviously meant something, even if she wasn't exactly ready to admit to it yet or not. As she put her head down, she thought that Rachel may back off, not wanting to comfort her after she had just berated her, but the brunette simply retracted her left arm from Quinn's stomach to her knees.

"Besides," the brunette continued after the prolonged silence, "at school I'm Rachel Berry, bottom of the social pyramid. I'm pretty sure if I had proposed the idea of you going out with me before today, you would've shot me down with a slap and, or a slushie to the face."

The blonde seemed to ignore the vampire's further explanation, even though it was probably true. "And now that I'm available, you decide you'll just come into my room, start to act out one of my fantasies, and then tell me you're not human?" The blonde sobbed out, her voice muffled by her arms. She had to know; she needed to know if Rachel actually cared for her. Rachel's heart would've broken if it hadn't stopped beating years ago. She was about to say something, but noticed the blonde's words: _act out one of my_ fantasies_._

"Your… fantasies?" Rachel questioned slowly, not bothering to point out that the blonde was, in fact, still with Finn unless something had happened in the last couple hours. The blonde's body tensed and the crying instantly quieted. Shit, she had actually said that, hadn't she? _Play it off, Quinn._

"What are you talking about, Berry?" Quinn snapped, lifting her tear-run face to glare at the brunette, attempting to muster the head bitch in charge persona she adopted at school to keep her at the top. Even with the tears flowing down her face, face slightly blotched from the tears, and eyes redder than normal, Quinn was still the prettiest girl she had ever seen, despite the anger the blonde was failing to portray. Brown eyes looked into hazel until the blonde looked away.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and I would be happy to play out anything you want."

She couldn't get anything past her. Damn that brunette. Quinn glared at Rachel again and bit her lip, looking down at the floor.

"I don't want to be a pity fuck," she bit out, trying to cover up the insecurities flittering through her mind. She hadn't been enough for multiple people who were lesser than Rachel; how would she be enough for someone who was as great as she? Rachel's eyebrows lifted at what she was insinuating.

"A 'pity fuck'?" she repeated, her face scrunching up in utter incredulity. The brunette moved her hand from the blonde's knees to cup her face, turning the taller girl towards her. Her gaze focused on her lips momentarily before rising. "You could never be that to me. Never." Her thumb brushed against the taller girl's cheek carefully, lovingly. "And never is a very long time for me."

The brunette smiled softly, watching the blonde as she bit her lip and her eyes averting attention to the side. It didn't seem like the blonde wanted her to be there anymore for the moment and she understood. "Well," Rachel began with a sharp nod, starting to stir from her position, "since my brilliantly thought-out plan failed, I should probably lea—" The brunette was momentarily confused. She had begun to stand up, but now she was half-pushed against the bed, half on the floor, and something warm was against h— oh, that would be Quinn.

The blonde's lips on hers were savage, desperate. The taller girl straddled her hips, bending down to attack Rachel's lips as the brunette's hand firmly grasped her hips and brought her closer, arching up into the girl in attempts to get closer to the source of her pleasure. The blonde pulled back slowly, resting her forehead against the other girl's. She opened her eyes to see Rachel looking up at her, grinning.

"So… does this mean my plan worked?" Rachel teased, pecking the blonde quickly before wrapping her arms fully around the blonde who, in turn, sat on her lap. Quinn's hands rested on the juncture between Rachel's neck and shoulders and slowly moved up and down. The arousal that had started more than half an hour ago was instantly back at the soft caresses from the blonde, fingers teasing the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Your brilliant plan to get me single and then seduce me?" Quinn answered, raising an eyebrow. "It'd be working better if you would just kiss me alrea—" Rachel reconnected their lips before Quinn could even finish her sentence, pulling the lean body flush against her.

Rachel's tongue brushed against Quinn's, and the blonde moaned at the unexpected warmth she encountered. She half expected the vampire to be cool to the touch, despite already having touched the other girl multiple times. She pushed closer to the brunette, wanting nothing more than her taste, her warmth, but most of all, she wanted more of the delicious feelings that that tongue instigated deep within her core.

Rachel's hands slowly made their way up the blonde's sides, thumbs hesitating on the underside of her shirt-clad bra before forming small circles. Quinn shuddered pleasantly at the feeling of hands in such an intimate place, and Rachel, sensing it, pulled back slightly. The girls' breaths occupied the small space between their mouths hastily, warming their skin. There was an unspoken question in Rachel's eyes, and Quinn immediately understood; she didn't need to think very long on her answer. Hazel eyes gazed into brown eyes with confirmation before hands slowly cupped the blonde's breasts.

Quinn's breath caught, not expecting the simple touch to be quite so gentle. It soon stopped being simple, however, when Rachel started kneading gently. Those delicious feelings were now slowly blazing a path through her chest, and it was all she could do not to moan, but she was quickly losing that fight.

A gasp, a moan, another heated kiss. Quinn was getting dizzy with arousal, unable to tell where she ended and Rachel begun. In her haze, the blonde pushed her hips against Rachel, eliciting a moan from each; the other girl swallowed it as their lips, teeth, and tongues clashed passionately. The blonde pulled back quickly, an unmistakable hunger in her eyes, and Rachel barely had time to react to the yearning before Quinn was grabbing at the bottom of the brunette's shirt and yanking it over her head, tossing it off to the side before caressing her cheek with one hand and her hip with the other. She needed to touch more, feel more.

Nails dug into the brunette's side as her hands slid up the blonde's shirt, maneuvering under the bra and coming into direct contact with soft skin. Quinn didn't think such an intimate touch could have this much of an impact, but she was once again proven very, very wrong as her hips rolled, seeking out contact to relieve the throbbing between her legs. The blonde moaned loudly as fingertips grazed hardening peaks and hips grinded into hips jerkily, pulling a moan from the other girl as well. Quinn, desperate to return the favor, let her nails trace the brunette's curves from her hip up to her bra gently. The gesture left goose bumps in its wake, and she would've smirked at the reaction, had she not been so distracted.

One of Rachel's hands quickly wrapped around the blonde's back and unclasped her bra, and Quinn momentarily froze at the sudden action. She took a small, shuddering breath as she pulled away from their kiss to look the brunette in the eye. Rachel gave her a small smile, her eyes lowering as she slipped the straps down her arms. The sight before her caused her to freeze and then she was gaping. Quinn's smile faltered after a few seconds of the brunette not moving and she started to squirm under Rachel's stare.

"What is it?" Quinn questioned self-consciously. Rachel looked up at her, seemingly having shaken herself out of whatever state she was in, her mouth still slightly agape before she broke out into a wide grin.

"It's—It's nothing. You're just—well, you're perfect, Quinn," she whispered, voice so full of sincerity that it made Quinn's heart swell. Quinn's face broke out into a grin and she didn't know tears had slipped down her face until Rachel kissed them away.

Everything up until this point in the blonde's life had been a mistake, it seemed. She had tortured this loving creature staring at her with affection clear in her eyes for years now, she had been impregnated by Puck when she was drunk, and she had been kicked out by her parents all before the age of seventeen. There was no reason that she should be able to feel all this affection (or love?) right now; she didn't deserve it.

"Stop it," Rachel whispered, kissing her lips gently, "You didn't deserve all that happened to you before; you do deserve to be happy." Quinn stared at her and frowned.

"How do you always seem to know what I'm thinking?" she questioned, wondering if the girl had any other powers that she hadn't informed her of.

"I can read your mind." There was silence filled with Quinn staring at her, blinking uncertainly. "I was kidding, Quinn. I'm just well-versed in reading people's expressions and their ticks," the brunette confessed. Quinn rolled her eyes and kissed the brunette soundly, thoughts of not being good enough slipping from her mind to be replaced by a lust-filled haze.

With the bra removed from Quinn, Rachel's hands returned to her breasts, rolling her nipples between her thumb and finger leisurely. The blonde gasped, slowly rolling her hips against Rachel's causing the brunette to shudder at the momentary relief of pressure. Rachel pulled the taller girl closer after she removed her mouth from the sanctuary of the blonde's lips and her mouth watered slightly as her gaze fell upon the breast now directly in front of her.

Quinn threw her head back as her mouth hung open, hands flying to the brunette's hair to tangle with as Rachel's mouth enclosed a hardened peak. It was something she'd never felt before, even though she'd had sex with Puck, but it just wasn't the same; there was more to it. It wasn't just lust or wanting; it was more, but she definitely wasn't ready to think about that. The blonde pulled the brunette's head closer to her chest and bit her lip as Rachel lavished her nipple, hips jerking against the brunette.

She gasped loudly as the girl under her bit gently, surprised at the feeling of torn skin. The brunette passed her tongue over the blonde's nipple quickly, shuddering when she tasted a drop of bitter blood. She quickly removed her mouth and looked up at Quinn, noticing arousal instead of the expected fear.

"Sorrysorrysorry," she whispered quickly between kisses she placed around the already-healed spot. Despite the arousal, there was no proof of the cut. Quinn panted, shuddering from the air coating her nipple from Rachel's equal panting. There was something rewarding about getting the girl who needed no air to pant.

"How did that even…?" Quinn trailed off when Rachel opened her mouth, exposing her canines. They were sharper than any other teeth she had ever seen and she let out an understanding, "oh," as Rachel took one of Quinn's thumbs and barely ran it against a tooth, the skin breaking immediately. Quinn watched as blood began to reach the surface of her thumb before Rachel licked it a few times, the cut completely closing before her eyes.

Rachel bit her lip, closing her eyes, nervous of what Quinn's reaction might be. She'd never had the urge to tell someone what she was, let alone personally show anyone, and now… now she was revealing her biggest secret to the girl on top of her. The blonde who had tormented her for years, the blonde who had slowly accepted her as a friend only to push her away again, the blonde who Rachel was willing to do anything for. She was still expecting the blonde to freak out, to yell, to shove her away, call her a freak, and kick her out of her house. Despite the fact that she was still in her room after telling Quinn she wasn't human, she wasn't expecting what Quinn actually said.

"That's one crazy trick, Berry," Quinn stated in hushed awe, astonished. Rachel's eyes fluttered open, the corners of her mouth pulling up in a slight smile. Her worry was alleviated instantly as she saw that Quinn's eyes were impossibly darker than before. The blonde couldn't help but be impressed with Rachel; she had hid everything for so long, but she was willing to show her, knowing that she could ruin her, not that she would.

"Comes with the super speed and super strength," came the slightly unsure response. Quinn stared at her, a small chuckle emitted and a slight shake of the head.

"You're like your own little super hero, aren't you?" Quinn whispered with a small smile, leaning down to kiss the brunette.

"Or evil villain," Rachel added with a chuckle. "Whichever turns you on more." Quinn intentionally rolled her hips into Rachel's with a grin and brown eyes fluttered before she looked back to the blonde. "Evil villain it is."

Rachel's hands moved to Quinn's hips, thumbs grazing above the girl's skirt before moving to cup the girl's ass, allowing her to stand with the blonde in her arms. Quinn let out a surprised gasp before her lips quirked up in a smile.

"You weren't kidding about the strength," she mumbled before bringing her mouth back to the brunette's. Rachel moaned as the blonde bit her bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue and quickly turned, kneeling on the bed. She carried the girl to the headboard and set her down gently, following her. Her bra-clad chest pushed down against the blonde's bare chest, causing Quinn to let out a frustrated growl before reaching around the vampire to quickly unclasp her bra and fling it off. Without the bra, Rachel's bare chest hovered over Quinn's before the taller girl pushed up, both girls gasping at the new sensation caused by their breasts simply touching.

This girl was probably the best thing Rachel had come across through all of her decades: the most beautiful, the most witty (even though her nicknames for her were starting to lose their bite,) the most complex. This girl didn't belong in this place, this time, and Rachel couldn't help but want to change all of that.

The blonde's legs stretched out beneath her, and Rachel pulled away from the kiss slowly, looking down at her. She couldn't help but be taken by the varying specks of intense color in the eyes, the way her hair splayed around her face, the parting of her kiss-bruised lips; she had done this to her, just like the blonde had made her question everything she believed, everything she had stuck to for so long.

She straddled the girl's hips before sliding one hand down the leg of the girl underneath her, watching lips part minutely more, breath pick up, chest heave a little more. She paused at the hem of her skirt, feeling something akin to lightheadedness from kissing the blonde so much and the thought of what was about to occur; a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time. Looking into the hazel eyes, brown eyes gleamed when the blonde parted her lips and her head nodded fractionally, pushing her hips up into Rachel's.

The skirt was pushed up to the girl's hips, revealing heavenly porcelain skin, softer than anything Rachel had ever touched. She gasped as Quinn looked up at her pleadingly, arousal pulsing throughout her body and straight to her center as the girl uttered a simple "please." Rachel swallowed as her hand slid between the blonde's legs, received by a loud moan and a roll of the hips. The brunette couldn't believe how wet the blonde was and she pushed harder against her panties, not able to stop staring at her tan hand moving between the contrastingly milky color of Quinn's skin, an image she had only dreamed of until now.

Quinn arched her back, grabbing Rachel's attention as she pushed her hips more against Rachel's hand as it stroked her through her panties. She shouldn't be doing this, she thought, the Christian girl inside her trying to escape but failing miserably at the feeling of having the brunette push her panties aside to run her fingers against her sex. There was no denying the difference between the feelings Rachel evoked from her and the drunken mistake between Puck and her. This was so much more. This was how she wanted to feel all the time. She wanted to feel the love she was feeling right now for the rest of her life.

"Fuck, Quinn," the brunette cursed, marveling at slickness she felt. Without the fabric to cover the girl, Quinn's arousal hit Rachel's senses like a truck and her eyes rolled back, a loud, long moan erupting from her lips. "Damn, you smell… incredible." It was official: Quinn was the best damn thing to have ever existed.

Quinn looked up at the brunette, shuddering as she heard the words fall from the lips of the girl over her. She'd never heard Rachel curse before, but she'd never thought it would affect her as much as it did. Her head turned to the side, eyes screwed shut as the brunette slipped—because, really, she was _that_ wet—her fingers through her folds. She groaned loudly as the contact was lost, but once again moaned as she opened her eyes to the sight of Rachel sucking her fingers.

"And I'd be lying if I said you weren't the most amazing thing I've ever tasted." The words caused the blonde to whimper followed by hips thrusting up, demanding, pleading wordlessly for the contact once again. She hadn't been touching her for mere moments and she already she couldn't handle it; she needed those fingers on her, in her, bringing her closer. The brunette laughed softly before shifting to position her body between spread legs, gripping onto the sides of the panties and pulling them down, moving out of the way to throw them behind her. Rachel brought her lips to the blonde's again, tongue running over the girl's bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth.

Quinn couldn't help but let out a moan at the taste of herself on Rachel; the brunette alone was enough to make her moan and anything added onto it was just that much better. She whimpered into the kiss as she felt the brunette's hands tracing along her thighs and lower stomach, skipping over the one place where she need them most.

"Rachel, please," Quinn moaned out when Rachel pulled back to kiss down her neck, begging the girl to stop teasing her. The brunette's eyes shifted up towards the blonde and she smiled, never having heard the blonde beg before; she decided she would leave it until another day to extend the rarity. Her right hand traveled towards the apex of the girl's thighs, running over neatly trimmed curls before dipping down through the folds, moaning at the feel of the girl being more wet than she had been mere minutes before.

Rachel's mouth kissed, nipped, and kitten-licked down the blonde's neck to her collarbone, paying attention to the spot as Quinn shivered and bit her bottom lip, attempting (but failing) to keep the moan in, before moving to her breasts as her finger slowly pushed into Quinn, eliciting a whimper from the girl. Her lips wrapped around a tightened nipple and sucked gently, her own arousal building as she felt the girl clench around her slowly-wiggling finger, adjusting to the feel of the vampire's finger within her.

"More," Quinn finally hissed, the begging and pleading tone replaced with demand and need. Rachel's tongue flicked against the erect nipple while she pushed another finger into Quinn gently, starting slowly but quickly speeding up as the blonde pushed down against her. The brunette pulled back with a final lick before placing open-mouth kisses around her breasts, slowly kissing downwards to the girl's navel, loving the fact that the blonde's muscles danced under her touch.

The blonde let out a loud gasp, followed by a whimper as she felt Rachel's soft, warm tongue moving around the fingers inside her. Yeah, this was definitely better than Puck had been, not that she was coherent enough to remember her own name, let alone anything but Rachel and what the brunette was doing to her. Her back arched as Rachel's tongue flicked against her clit, building upon the feeling that was about ready to burst. Hands tangled in silky, brown hair, trying to keep her in place as her hips began to move frantically as Rachel's tongue did wonders on her.

There were so many feelings running through her, many of them contrasting each other, but that didn't stop her from being so close to the edge. Her shame, her dread of disappointing her family by being… whatever she was for letting Rachel do this, inviting Rachel to do this, wanting and _needing_ Rachel to continue, was far outweighed by her desire, her affection, her arousal, her… love for the girl making her feel all of these things.

"God, Rachel," the blonde husked out, moaning deeply soon after, "I—so close."

Hips undulated against Rachel's fingers and mouth, making it hard for the vampire to continue her task. Letting out a huff, the brunette wrapped her unoccupied arm around the blonde's hips, fingers splayed on the left side of the blonde, lightly scratching, adding yet another sensation to the mix. She could tell that the blonde was close and the thought of getting Quinn off was finally started to sink in. She was about to make Quinn Fabray—Head Cheerleader, most popular girl in school—orgasm, and the epiphany made her double her efforts. Her tongue pushed, flicked, and swirled around Quinn's clit, fingers pumping in and out at a rapid pace and she could feel the girl begin to clench around her.

"Come for me, baby,"

Rachel curled her fingers inside the blonde as she simultaneous bit her clit lightly, and she was rewarded with a loud cry and the clenching of Quinn's muscles around her fingers. The girl's back bent at an almost impossible angle and her mouth hung open widely, a silent scream following the cry as her body went rigid. There was not one thought going through Quinn's head, not one feeling of shame or disappointment or _anything_ bad remaining in her mind. All she could think about was the fact that she had just had a mind-blowing orgasm from the one person whom she never thought would give her the time of day, but here she was, shuddering with aftershocks, clenching around the slowly-pumping fingers.

Sensing that Quinn was finally done, Rachel slowly pulled out, licking the human one last time before crawling up the blonde's side, turning on her side and propping her head upon her hand to look at Quinn freely as she recovered, eyes closed, panting attempting to slow to deep, even breaths. Rachel couldn't help but stare; Quinn was intoxicating in every way. Now, in the basking of her orgasm, there were no walls, no images the cheerleader had to uphold, and the pure, content look on Quinn's face—eyes closed, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly, skin flushed and _glowing—_ made Rachel catch her breath; there had never been anything as beautiful as the blonde beside her.

"Wow," was the first word to fall from the blonde's lips. Rachel smiled cockily, grinning as her left hand danced over Quinn's bare stomach, fingers tracing lightly over abdominal muscles, slowly, sensually. Quinn opened her eyes slowly, smiling lazily at Rachel.

"I've had years of experience," Rachel began slowly, nails tracing over the girl's tight stomach, "and I've never felt anything as strong as the reaction I had when you… well, during all of it. You're—you're amazing, Quinn."

Quinn's lazy smile turned into a full-blown grin, even though she had a little bit of trouble believing what the vampire said. She didn't know what to say; she was pretty sure there was nothing for her to say. Instead of using words, she quickly turned and kissed Rachel fully, soundly, remembering that the brunette hadn't gotten off yet. If the vampire could make her feel that great, then she would try her hardest to make her feel that great.

Quinn slowly pushed the vampire onto her back, lips attached to the girl's, climbing over her, pressing her body against hers and half-laughing, half-moaning at how clichéd it was that their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. Her left hand traced the brunette's face, her cheekbone, her ear, her neck, nails slowly scratching behind her ear, and froze when she felt reverberations on her tongue and then heard Rachel… _purr_. She'd never felt or heard anyone make such a noise, and coming from the vampire, she wondered if the girl really was a vampire or somehow part feline.

Rachel arched up into the girl, barely registering that Quinn had stopped from the intense feeling that the scratching had erupted in her. After a few seconds, she noticed the extra weight pushing her down was missing, causing her to open her eyes and catch the curious stare from the girl.

"What?" she asked, looking around nervously, something she hadn't unconsciously done in many, many years. Something about Quinn just made her act different.

"Y-you were… _purring_," Quinn responded incredulously, surprised that the vampire hadn't noticed. Rachel's eyes widened in confusion momentarily before she guffawed.

"Well, can you blame me?" she giggled out, beaming up at the taller girl. "I have this incredibly gorgeous blonde pressed on top of me, kissing me and scratching my neck. It's hard not to get intense pleasure from that, baby."

Quinn blushed prettily and smiled at the pet-name, biting her bottom lip demurely. "But your whole body was rumbling. Is that common?"

Rachel looked off to the side, embarrassed. "It's happened once before, but that's a story for another time, if you don't mind." Quinn nodded slowly, wondering what it meant for that reaction to only occur twice even though she had 'so much experience.'

As Quinn's fingertips continued their ministrations on the vampire's neck, Rachel moaned softly, pushing herself up into the blonde. The purring starting up softly, causing the blonde to smile. Quinn ran her tongue over the vampire's bottom lip slowly, sensually before finally slipping into her mouth, tongues dueling, arousal shooting through both girls once again.

The brunette closed her eyes and let the feeling of the blonde on top of her sink in; the extra pressure on top of her, the touches on her neck, the warmness of her tongue over hers. She hadn't allowed herself the luxury of bedding someone in quite a long time because of what had happened to her last mate; the girl she had failed years ago, the only other person who had ever elicited a purr from her.

Quinn pulled back slightly, her lips ghosting over Rachel's, eyes running over the brunette's face. She bit her bottom lip hesitantly, before the vampire opened her eyes to look up at Quinn. What had cau—

"I—I've never done this before, Rach," the blonde whispered. Warmth spread through Rachel as she heard the shortened version of her name roll of the blonde's tongue before the rest of the sentence reached her mind. Realization flowed through the brunette as she smiled reassuringly at the girl.

"Don't worry," she pressed her lips to a corner of the blonde's lips comfortingly. "Just do what feels natural, what feels right."

Quinn eyes searched hers quickly. _What feels right._ She was a Christian, she was raised by strict parents that would probably murder her if they knew what she was doing right now, but she couldn't bring herself to think that being here, doing this, with Rachel was anything but right. Lips pushed against the brunette's slowly, not like the previous kisses; the vampire could sense a change. Their lips slid over each others, a new kind of feeling slowly building in both girls, something exhilarating and new, but slow and affectionate, keeping the same passion as before, but with a newfound tenderness.

But soon the slow, affectionate, exploring kiss turned back into the passionate fire, even though the underlying tenderness was present throughout. Quinn's right hand trailed down the vampire's neck and collarbone, running down to her breast, rolling, pinching, and tracing her nipple gently before her touches became more confident and sure as her lips trailed down the vampire's neck, biting behind her ear and licking a trail down her neck before lavishing the brunette's collarbone. Her lips wrapped around the neglected nipple and she flicked the hardening peak with her tongue before eliciting a rumbling moan from the girl by biting down quickly before lavishing the nipple again. She released her nipple with a slow kiss before leaving a trail of kisses across her chest to her other nipple.

Rachel's hands tangled in the blonde's hair as her lips wrapped around the other nipple and her hands raked down her sides, too soft to cause great pain but just hard enough to cause slight pain, pleasure, and red lines trailing down the girl's sides. Even though it technically wasn't the girl's first time, she seemed to know what she was doing as pleasure rippled throughout her body, starting from where the blonde's hand was and radiated outwards, causing a tingling sensation in her fingers, toes, and racing to her core. Quinn's left hand gripped the brunette's hip as her right scratching down her side, hip, outer thigh and then started scratching up the inside of her thigh, easing up on the pressure to draw teasing shapes over her upper thigh and hip flexor.

"_Quinn_." The growl caused the blonde to open and lift her eyes to the brunette's, and Rachel knew the girl was amused because she could feel her smirk against her breast. Full lips parted as the brunette let out a frustrated groan, pushing herself against Quinn's stomach, wetness dragging up the blonde's abs, attempting to physically tell the blonde to _get on with it_.

The vampire sighed in relief and bit her lip as the taller girl finally ran her fingers through her folds, brown eyes fluttering closed as hips rocked to the slow pace the blonde was keeping. Quinn's forefinger ran up the brunette's slit to her clit, flicking gently before dragging back to the girl's entrance, running circles around her opening before slowly pushing in. Both girl's gasped at the feeling; Quinn at her new discovery of how it felt to be inside another girl and Rachel at how long she'd been waiting for this moment. It was like all the vampire's other times, only, not; it was more. It was the same feeling that she had with her last mate.

The blonde pulled her finger out to add another, stretching and curling inside the brunette before she heard a loud gasp from the brunette, causing the blonde to release her nipple to admire the brunette's face. Eyes pinched tight, eyebrows scrunched together, nose crinkled, and teeth biting down on her lower lip, the corners of her mouth turned up, canines clearly visible.

Quinn sped up her fingers, her thumb bumping into the brunette's clit on accident only to intentionally press against it as Rachel's hips rolled more jerkily than before. Rachel felt Quinn sharing her breath and cracked her eyes to see the blonde's almost-black eyes staring at her lips before shifting up to the vampire's, noticing a mischievous glint in them.

Rachel's eyes snapped open before practically rolling back into her head as she squeezed her eyes shut, a deep, long moan turning into a purr erupting from her throat as Quinn's tongue brushed up against her canine curiously. The blonde felt the vampire clench tightly around her fingers, and she the kissed the brunette's upper lip quickly before pumping into the girl quicker and harder.

"Quinn," Rachel whimpered out, squinting through one eye to look up at the blonde staring at her lips. She wrapped her legs behind Quinn's calves, squeezing slightly before holding.

"Yeah, Rach?"

"Can—can I, uh, y'know?" she managed to gasp out, trying to reign in her pleasure to form a single coherent thought. Quinn slowed slightly in confusion before the girl whimpered and she sped back up.

"Can you what?" It was a serious question. Rachel knew that. So why did it feel like the blonde was teasing her?

"Your neck," she whispered, breath quick, eyes wavering between the blonde's eyes and her neck, hearing the girl's pulse speed up. The blonde faltered, her face flushing more than before, her body shuddering slightly as she pictured the vampire sinking into her neck. _Would it hurt?_

"Will it hurt?"

"No."

The blonde bit her lip in thought but nodded her head and her left hand dragged up Rachel's side before cupping the brunette's neck as the vampire nuzzled her neck slowly, her tongue running along the side. This was really about to happen. She was going to let Rachel Berry bite her neck and suck her blood. Like a vampire. Because that's what she was.

Another shudder ran through her body as she started pumping her fingers faster, harder, _deeper_ into the girl before curling her fingers and pressing down on her clit with her thumb, sending the brunette over the edge. She felt the brunette arch up into her, insides clenching hard around her fingers, thighs pressing into her hips, before the girl latched on to her neck.

Quinn let out a groan turned whimper as the touch of the brunette's teeth biting into her neck, sucking slightly. At first, it was an almost intense pain, something she'd never experienced before, but it soon evolved into arousing pain-mixed-with-pleasure feeling and it brought her to a climax she hadn't realized she had built up. Her body shuddered over the vampire's and the next thing she knew, she was on her back, Rachel on top of her, mouth still attached to her neck.

The blonde tasted heavenly. Her blood was as delicious as the rest of her was and Rachel found she couldn't really stop herself once she started. She could hear the girl's blood leaving her body, could feel her heartbeat slowing down with each suck, but she couldn't pull away.

Quinn could feel her strength slowly leaving her and she let out an almost silent whimper, closing her eyes and worrying her bottom lip weakly. "Rachel," the blonde breathed out, feeling as if she were about to breathe her last breath any moment now.

At the sound of her name, the vampire pulled back quickly, noticing the girl's blanched appearance. She swore under her breath and ran her canine down her own arm, too concerned about the girl to feel any pain. She held the would-be pulse point on her wrist to Quinn's open mouth before barking out, "drink," as her blood dripped into the blonde's mouth. Noticing that the blonde wasn't responding and appeared to have blacked out, she swore again, trying to get the blonde to swallow before she saw the girl's throat move and her lips close around her wrist.

"Thank god," she murmured before she ran her free hand through Quinn's tresses soothingly.

Minutes later, after Quinn regained some of her color and had passed out for a couple minutes in post-vampire-induced-orgasm and post-almost-death-experience, the blonde rested her head on the shorter girl's shoulder as the vampire rolled onto her back, wrapping an arm around Quinn's shoulders. She smiled softly as the blonde ran her hand over her collarbone and rested on her neck, snuggling fully against her as her leg wrapped itself in between the vampire's.

There was a comfortable silence for minutes—in which Rachel believed the blonde had fallen asleep as she ran her fingers through her hair—only to be broken by Quinn muttering, "You almost killed me, you bitch."

Rachel's eyes opened wide, her content smile turning into a deep frown, and she craned her neck in vain to see the girl's face. Was she kidding? Well, yes, she had almost killed her, but it was an accident; she hadn't meant to! She thought she had more control than she apparently did.

"I'm so, so, _so_ sorry, Quinn," Rachel uttered out quickly. "You have to believe me; I didn't mean to take that much. It's just, you tasted so good, and you, you were so warm. I normally just have blood-bank blood after it's been sitting in a fridge and cooled. God, I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have suggested it! I could've killed you; what is wrong with me?" She paused, clearly too annoyed with herself and her actions to notice the slight shaking coming from the blonde. "Please don't be mad," she whimpered out. She braced herself for yelling, cursing, _anything _but the shaking coming from the blonde.

_Oh, my god, she's crying. I made her cry_, she thought sullenly. "God, I'm so sorry, Quinn." Then she heard an unladylike snort come from the blonde and she paused. Either Quinn cried incredibly weird, or she was—oh, damn it.

"I hate you," Rachel mumbled, rolling her eyes and moving to remove the blonde from her. Quinn burst out in laughter as she clung to the brunette, her body shaking madly.

"No, you don't; you love me," Quinn managed to get out between belly-aching laughter.

"You're a horrible person." Rachel rolled her eyes before the corners of her mouth turning up slightly, giving her amusement away. The other girl's laughter sounded strongly once more and she struggled to control it, but after a few minutes, she finally settled down and lifted her head to look up at Rachel's face. Had she always looked this beautiful?

"Yeah. But you already knew that," the blonde whispered, pushing up to bring her lips to the vampire's.

"That's true. Silly me, falling for the biggest jerk at school." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"There are others worse than I."

"If you say so."

"I do."

Rachel giggled as she rolled Quinn on her back, hovering over her.

"Again?"

The blonde giggled and pursed her lips as if in deep thought, looking off to the side.

"Okay."

Hazel eyes moved back to brown eyes in merriment and soft lips connected with full lips gently, full of promise of what had yet to come.


End file.
